


Make Believe It's The First Time

by sheeptowns



Series: TWST hours~ [5]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Bondage, Breeding, Bullying, Characters and ships will be added as time goes on~, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Futanari, Genderbending, Inappropriate Use of Tails, Light Dom/sub, MILFs, Male Futanari, Masochism, Master/Pet, Naga, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Onee-chan Kink, Petplay, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Spanking, Tail Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Wake-Up Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeptowns/pseuds/sheeptowns
Summary: A dumping ground for TWST request/prompt drabbles that are too short for their own works~Fics with Rule 63 versions of characters have f!Character titles, like "f!Character".If you like my work please check out my blog @sheeptowns on tumblr to see (or request) more!(All characters in my fics are 18+ and reader-insert does not refer to the MC.)
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Cater Diamond/Reader, Divus Crewel/Reader, Epel Felmier/Reader, Floyd Leech/Reader, Idia Shroud/Reader, Jack Howl/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader, Jamil Viper/Reader, Lilia Vanrouge/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Riddle Rosehearts/Reader, Ruggie Bucchi/Reader, Sebek Zigvolt/Reader, Silver (Twisted-Wonderland)/Reader, Trey Clover/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Series: TWST hours~ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958362
Comments: 23
Kudos: 317





	1. f!Jack | Misc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A compilation-compilation of some f!Jack drabbles. Each one was individually prompted my the same anon, hence the divider in between.

f!Jack aka the GOODEST girl! She’s such a sweet, honorable young woman, always offering to carry something for you when you’re pretend-struggling, catching you easily whenever you trip over an invisible crack in the floor and giving you big warm hugs when you need them! 

Chances are you’re chest-height against her, so she might get a little flustered during those hugs, especially with how contentedly you hum and seem to nuzzle into her breasts… but that can’t be right! You’re friends and it wouldn’t be right to think about you in such a way. It’s not as if she likes you in that way!

(even so, once night falls her mind and fingers wander to the thought of your small body grinding against her while your lips press kisses along her arms, cooing about how well she protects and looks after you…)

* * *

Just because it’s fem!Jack doesn’t mean she isn’t still a bit of an ‘alpha’! She knows you’re a perfectly capable person but something inside her wants to wrap you up in a warm blanket, gather food for you and other resources… and breed the brains out of you. 

Once she comes down from her horny high she’s very confused about the logistics of that last part. Wanting to mount your smaller form, to kiss and lick your neck as she pistons her strong hips against your own, to hear you moan about how big she is and that she’s filling you up so much!

Ahhh, she’ll think about that later. Despite how heavy her eyes feel, she’s already back to rutting against her poor pillow.

* * *

There had been a small voice in the back of Jack’s mind saying “this is a bad idea!” when she said yes to letting you touch her abs. It had been quickly drowned out by an even louder voice saying “SHE’S ACTUALLY TOUCHING ME!”

Jack can do nothing but lie back on her bed as you coo over her body. Your hands are so soft as they trace the outlines of her stomach, deftly skirting just below her sports bra’s band. She can’t believe how far you have to spread your knees in order to sit on top of her thighs! Even though she’s looking away she can still sense how close your heat is to her own- you really are on top of her. 

“You’re so cool, Jack,” You murmur, your hand dusting up the side of her waist, “I bet you’d be able to carry me in your arms, or throw me over your shoulder. Mmn, with that one, your hands would be all over my legs, wouldn’t they? Your palm would be able to grip the back of my thigh, probably… That’s okay, I wouldn’t mind. I… I want your hands on me, Jack…”

Jack’s breath comes out in a shudder from your words and she whines when she feels your hand come to rest on her breast. Opening her eyes she sees you leaning forward, trying to get close to her face. Despite the strong fabric, she knows you can feel her hard nipple underneath, especially since your thumb is rubbing against it. 

“I want… I want you to touch me, too,” She finally admits. You open your mouth to say something but yelp instead when she jerks her knees up behind you, pushing you towards her. Jack’s hands grip under your arms and pull you forwards and you end up straddling her waist before she pulls your face down for a rough, desperate kiss. 

You’re so soft, so small, even your tongue is small! While she sucks on your tongue you find the zip at the front of her bra and pull it down, releasing her breasts. Jack pauses to sigh in relief and almost chokes on air when you lick her nipple, rolling it around on your tongue. Her head throws back with a moan once you take it into your mouth, wrapping your lips around it while your tongue teases the tip. 

Her hips buck against nothing, making you jump against her body. Jack could so easily lift you up… but your lips are kissing across her chest and your eyes smile up at her as the end of your tiny pink tongue laps her other nipple…

She’ll just… let you do this for now…


	2. f!Floyd and f!Jade | General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Imagine f! Floyd & f!Jade 👀

You don’t think f!Floyd sees you as much as she feels you. What’s the matter, Shrimpy? Don’t human girls hug their friends? Don’t they sit close to each other- so close that one is sitting on top of the other, pinning her down beneath her to hear her flustered squeak? 

You’re just so vulnerable and squishy, Shrimpy, she can’t help but touch you, can’t help wrapping her arms around your waist and lifting you up so she can look you in your eyes as she sucks your trembling lips. She loves the way your voice sounds when she does it, especially how high it gets the longer she squeezes you for! 

And the way your mouth gapes when you’re gasping for breath… you’re not trying to turn her on, are you~? 

f!Jade, however, very much sees you. As Floyd is basically groping you, you sometimes feel a shiver up your spine, sensing someone watching you at your most defenseless. It puts you on edge: if Floyd is like this, how bad is her twin? Turns out she’s bad in her own way. 

When you’re on your way to see Azul she whips you to the side and begins to ‘search’ you. Just in case! Octavinelle is a dangerous dorm, after all, they can’t risk anything from anyone. All you can do is stand with your palms against the wall as her gloved hands squeeze your body from behind. You hear a pleased hum from behind your ear when you gasp from her fingers pinching your nipples through your top and bra. 

Out of instinct you try to push your body forward against the wall to protect yourself, only for Jade to grab you by the waist and yank you back against her crotch. She leans over your back, her breasts pressing against your shoulders, and tsks about how suspicious you’re acting; are you really trying to hide something from her? Her name stumbles from your mouth as her hand travels downward…


	3. f!Floyd | Wrestling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twstedworks: f!floyd and wrestling during PE!! She purposefully lets you win and get on top, trapping her shoulders between your thighs just so she can nuzzle her face against the skin and nibble/lick it. If it catches you off guard, it’s the perfect opportunity to flip you over instead!

Your moment of victory is cut short by the feeling of her burying her face into your sensitive area and you look down to find her eyes gleaming up at you mischievously. f!Floyd flattens her tongue against her chin and licks everywhere she can reach to leave a messy patch of wetness across your shorts. Her tongue hooks under them and slithers dangerously close to the band of your underwear and you release her, finally breaking out of your initial shock. 

Floyd’s eyes widen and she pounces, wrenching your limbs around so you’re chest down on the mat with your arms restrained behind you and your legs pinned underneath her own. For a moment the idea of her wrapping her strong swimming legs around your own and forcing your legs apart enters your mind. You swallow down the moan that threatens to escape but you can’t do anything about the arousal that has long seeped into your panties.

Her weight shifts uncomfortably on your back, making you whimper quietly. There’s no doubt that she heard it since she’s moved her head to loom next to your own. 

“I could almost taste you, Shrimpy,” She whispers. You hear her long tongue licking her wet lips, “I didn’t know you were an exhibitionist. So fun~”


	4. !fAzul | Biting, bloodplay, tentacles baby!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: i usually only write bottom/sub Azul, but GOD f!Azul being more dominant to reflect the fact that female octopi are typically aggressive during mating?? hot. im on my knees. write a contract on my skin using your ink ma'am.

f!Azul is likely to be more submissive at the beginning of your relationship, waiting for you to make the first move despite her desire to hold on to you and never let go. 

But the moment you show a willingness to be submissive yourself in the bedroom? She’s all over you. Her neediness is still present but it takes a controlling turn, as she tells you to take off your clothes quicker, stick out your tongue further, hold your legs back for just a bit longer as the dildo she’s shoving in and out of your pussy pulls yet another orgasm out of your trembling body. Don’t be surprised if she’s taken over by the urge to just bite into the ‘juicier’ parts of your body (your poor legs, most of the time) and lick up the blood. The way your body twitches when she does it by surprise… it does something primal to her that neither of you could have expected at the start. 

She’s still self-conscious and revealing her mer form- especially in intimate situations- will come at the same time it would with og!Azul. When that time does come you’ll be completely at her mercy, helpless as you’re pinned by her velvety tentacles. She loves to have you in a position where you’re prone beneath her and she’s sitting on top of you, her many legs hiding you from all but her. Using only her lower body to tease you, her hands pinch and rub her nipples in time with her suckers on your own. One of her shorter but more dexterous tentacles moves in and out of your pussy like a tongue, sometimes utilizing the suckers to pump your clit. When she does come down it’s to bite into your shoulder just to hear you wetly moan her name against the tentacle that’s pistoning in and out of your mouth. You’re such a good mate… sometimes you’re so cute she just wants to eat you up!

…and then apologizes for biting you afterword and hands you the Dom Pass™ for next time. She might tear up a little, so please give her hugs and headpats to reassure her!


	5. f!Ace | Room sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: FUCK NO NO NO DON'T START WITH FEM!ACE OKAY IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE NO NUT NOVEMBER EJDJZHDHHSHZVE ENO NDICJZBD E D. Fuck fplease I want her to call me a pervert and to bully me fuchfhdgecd eoleasepleasepleaseplease miss fucking slap me I deserve it efhdhheehgrcohfjjfhehhehrvrr

Imagine a mix up at the dorm leading to the pair of you bunking together for the foreseeable future. Things are fine at first, she’s her usual f!Ace self and you doing your best to put up with her while controlling your emotions, which have only increased due to your sudden closeness with one another. Not to mention the lack of alone time has only amped your sensitivity up to 11- you swear that she’s fully aware of how her whispering to you while you’re falling asleep makes you cross your thighs. 

Imagine finally getting thirty minutes to yourself in your room. With one hand rubbing your clit and the other clasping your dildo, you have to rely on the bedcovers and bedroom walls to mask your voice. It’s a lot of effort and it’s so hot beneath the fabric but it’s easy to imagine the heat is from Ace’s body rubbing against your own as she slides her strap in and out of your wet pussy. 

Imagine you’re so close that your quiet gasps turn into whimpers as you near the edge, desperately bucking up as you picture Ace squeezing your tits and laughing at how pathetic you sound underneath her like this. You don’t even hear an irritated Ace open the door, ready to complain about how basketball club got cut short, and take a few steps in before shutting both her mouth and the door. For a moment she’s stunned and unable to move as the sounds of your desperation make her face flush. And then she hears you weakly gasp: “Ace-chan, A- Ace!”

Imagine the covers being yanked off of you, exposing you to the colder air of the room and Ace’s eyes. You squeak and your hands jump to cry and cover yourself before Ace’s sly grin makes you freeze. 

Imagine she says “I knew you were a pervert.” before reaching between your legs and pushing the dildo back inside you. You cry out at the sudden roughness and your legs tremble. _Wh-why does it feel so much more intense_!? 

Imagine you only register she’s lifted herself up and on top of you when her clothed folds press down on your mouth. “I don’t care what you were thinking about; I’ve been thinking about this for a looong time.” One of her hands reach down and pulls her shorts and panties to the side. “ _It’s about time you put your worthless self to use_.”


	6. f!Vil | MILF/maid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leviskokoro-main: With how much canon Vil already says “ara~”, I can see this increasing tenfold with f!Vil. Milf Vil milf vil milf vil. You’re the babysitter she hired while she has a photoshoot and when she comes home, the baby is already sleeping soundly. As a reward for you doing a wonderful job, she eats you out

“Ah, M-Miss Shoenheit-!” Your hands grip your top like a lifeline as f!Vil’s tongue teases your opening, circling it slowly. The lipstick kisses on the inside of your thighs have begun to try out after she’s spent so long sucking your folds, drinking up your attempts at keeping quiet along with your wetness. 

You’ve been so wonderful for Vil this evening. Turning up not too early, cradling the little one gently but securely, and even taking off her jacket for her once she’d gotten home! It was more like she’d hired a maid, not a babysitter. That’s not a bad idea, really. She’s sure she could buy you out of babysitting with the offer of more money and stable hours. Plus, with how malleable you’re proving to be right now, it should be no problem getting you to wear a special uniform now and then…

With one last lick, Vil pulls away and stands up with the grace of a woman who hasn’t just been eating you out for the past fifteen minutes. You gaze up at her form your place on her luxury chaise, your cute mouth hanging open in a slight pout. She really is more beautiful than photographs could capture and you’re not just thinking that because you’re unbelievably horny right now.

“Ara, ara~” She sighs down at you, “Be a dear and finger yourself for me, would you? I’d gladly do it for you but-” Her hand comes up to flash her glittering nails, “-manicure.”

You nod and readjust your legs slightly, gasping when you hear the wet sound of your pussy. Just before you touch yourself you glance up at Vil and, seeing her approving nod, you run your fingers down your red folds to slip them inside of yourself.

“ _Good_ ,” Vil hums, “You need to be ready for the next part of your reward.”


	7. Azul | Slapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: for the masochist question,, Azul is one and he is most definitely into being pinned up a wall 😏 probably likes being slapped or having his hair pulled fndkdkk (imagine shoving him facedown into his fancy desk and pegging him 🤤)

He talks the talk but when you corner him so far that your whole body is pressing against his own? That cocky expression wavers into a blushing mess. He’ll try to look away from you only for your fingers to grip his chin and force him to look back, your irritated eyes asking just what does he think he’s doing, trying to ignore you?

Usually this would be enough to push him into submission but… he wants more. He wants to know what you’re willing to do to him. What he can take from you. So despite his unsteady legs he wrenches his chin from your grip and pointedly casts his gaze to the side. Away from you. 

For a second there’s an unbearable silence and he’s tempted to glance back at you, just in case he’s going somewhere you don’t want. But the mood changes when the warmth of your body leaves him as you step back, raise the palm of your hand and-

_SLAP_!

It’s not the hardest you can hit but it throws any thoughts far from his mind. Azul’s cheek burns, his glasses now sitting unevenly on his face. You were careful to not strike the temples that run along the sides of his skin, a testament to your accuracy and control. His own hand rises shakily to touch his cheek and the sting makes him gasp and his thighs press together. _I-I’m hard! He thinks. From being slapped! It feels like I’m going to cum right now, ahhh_ …

“Are you going to listen to me now?” He hears you demand. Almost groggily his face turns back to look at you but not for long. Biting his lip and steadying himself against his desk, Azul forces his body to straighten. Once upright he looks you in the eye and turns his head to the opposite side. 

“I…” He gulps down the trickle of ink he can taste on his tongue, “I didn’t hear you the first time, Master. Aren’t you going to repeat yourself? …please?”


	8. Lilia | Bondage, bloodplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: the thought of masochist lilia gives me life, thanks you so much ane-san <3 imagine him presenting his pretty ass and legs for you to use, spanking him until the skin flush red little ruby drops starting to appear in the more damaged areas, lilia dick dripping precum and the little bitch just want more but don't forget to show your love, the mix of soft lovely touches and the sweet honey praises in contrasts with the physical pain

It cools his skin as it mixes in with the sweat that’s built up throughout the scene. Lilia’s been straining to hold himself in the position you’d set him in: arms tied together in front of him and secured to the wall with a length of rope while he’s forced to lean far forward so his ass is in the air. He can feel the small drops of blood pooling on his skin before his shaking legs causes them to come loose and run down his cheeks and thighs, all the way down his smooth legs. 

He shifts during the pause you’ve left. While Lilia could turn his head to see whatever you were doing behind him, you’ve made it clear through the bites left on his thighs and back that he isn’t allowed to do that. At the beginning he had been blindfolded, now he was being trained to look only when given permission. 

Just one touch from your finger is enough to make him jump. “Ah..! There you are, master…” He sighs as your fingertip trails up the path of one of the droplets, following it up his leg, over his thigh and finding its way onto a small scar of broken skin on his ass. Instinctively Lilia flinches away but your other hand grabs his leg to make him still. He rolls his hips back in the hopes of meeting your strap but whines and presses his eyes shut when he feels nothing.

Lilia hears your footsteps as you circle around to his side. You’ve let go of his leg but your finger remains in its spot. 

“Looking for this?” The soft tip prods the side of his throat as the rest of the dildo rests in the crook of his arm.

It’s difficult for the fae to resist turning his head to take your cock in his mouth, never mind to try and keep from looking, but somehow he controls himself. “Yes… I want it, master. I want it so bad.” 

He hears you hum in a way he knows to mean you’re pleased. Your finger moves to drag a trail of blood up to the base of his spine and Lilia groans. “Oohhh, master!”

“That feels good for you, doesn’t it? That little part of you.” He can hear the grin in your voice as your hand returns to smear across the other bloody marks on his ass, covering him in deep red before returning to massage the sacral spot. 

Lilia’s eyes roll in the darkness behind his lids. _It feels so good but I must make her stop. If this continues I’ll cum before feeling her inside of me_ … “Master… please…”

“Please?” The excitement in your voice makes his slack mouth twitch at the sides. Even now, you can sound so cute. “Please what? I can barely hear you with you facing away from me.”

He moves to turn but stops himself. “Is that permission to look at you, master?”

The feeling of your clean hand running through his hair so gently makes his heart thrum. “You’ve taken your punishment very well, so yes. Look at me when you’re begging, Lilia.”

Lilia lifts his head from between his arms and smiles up at you with hazy pink eyes. “Please fuck me, master. **I want you inside me**.”


	9. Ruggie | Biting, gagging, exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: ruggie probably likes bruises and marks! manhandle and fuck him against a hard surface while sucking hickeys into his neck and he'll lose his mind. absolutely loves seeing the marks the next day and not-so-subtly showing it off

The sounds he makes when you suck on his skin are almost pitiful. He whines because he knows it means you’ve found another spot to mark on him, yet another sign that he’s yours to have and claim. 

You’ve got him sitting on the floor with his back curving against the wall as he pushes his bare chest out towards you. The looseness of his shirt made it easy to yank it out of your way and stuff some of it in his mouth to muffle his whimpers. 

_How long can you keep this up? There’s already… already so many bites_ … Ruggie lowers his head to look down and jumps when you suck some skin on his chest into your mouth. He feels you rolling your tongue around it before the familiar sting of your teeth bites down. The beastman’s head falls back in a bang against the wall but it barely registers, all his thought having fallen to what you’re doing to him ages ago. 

His sensitive ears pick up on everything, overwhelming him in lust: your lips smacking against his skin, the mischievous moans you know drive him crazy, even the fabric of your panties catching against his leg as you grind against it. The knowledge that you’re so close to him but his clothes are in the way makes him want to bare himself completely to you. _Please… how much longer is this going to go on for? I can’t take any more!_ he wants to beg but finds his words muffled behind the soaking shirt in his mouth. It’s so wet now, can he really wear it? If you made him take it off and walk around shirtless to expose all of the lovebites you’ve imprinted onto his skin…

You pop off of his skin and he yelps sadly at the loss of contact. He looks up at you as if separating from his skin is a punishment, even though you know he’s been squirming and whining throughout the entire ordeal. Looking at the reddish-purple marks on his pale skin now, you suppose you can’t blame him for it. 

“How pretty you look right now, Ruggie, with my claim all over you.” You hum, sitting back on his leg to better grind against him. Ruggie’s ears flatten against his head and he squeezes his eyes shut, bucking the bulge in his pants up against nothing. His chest heaves as he breathes heavily through his nose. Drool leaks out from the side of his mouth as he attempts to open it wide enough to speak but only frustrated moans come out, muffled beneath his shirt.

“What was that?” You give him some deserved mercy for good behavior and take the balled up shirt from his mouth. Leaning against him, you press your chest against his own to watch his cute mouth gasp and swallow down spit. Those fangs of his have always caught your attention, maybe one day- if he’s been very good- you can let him repay you in kind.

Your hands trail down his arms as he finds his voice and end to clasp his hands. “Is that better? I’ll be able to hear you now!” You smile at him.

His ears prick up and his fingers grasp your own. Leaning his head forward to rest it against your own, he laughs lightly. “Shishishi… Mark me… keep marking me, don’t stop again… **I want everyone to see** …”


	10. f!Malleus | Tail... pegging?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me: f!Malleus lamenting about how she doesn’t have a strap to take MC and MC’s like “what do you mean you have a tail don’t you?” (・・ ) ?  
> 🍑🦇⛓️ anon: F!Malleus has been introduced to a while new world when you mentioned tail fucking! Her face would light up, her tail immediately appearing behind her and already tugging down your skirt and panties. She'd challenge you to how much you could take, do you think she can hit your cervix?

Thank the seven you were both in your bedroom when you’d explained it, otherwise you’d be getting fucked on the floor in some corner of the dorm! 

f!Malleus’ eyes are almost unbearably intense as she watches her tail sink deep inside you, coating the smooth scales with your slick. It’s just so good to be able to feel your pussy tighten around her, almost like you’re trying to pull even more of her inside you.

Malleus pulls out halfway and you begin to sigh only for a crying moan to fill the room as she pushes back in further. “M-Maaalleus! That’s so deep, you’re so deep! Oh fuck, oh fuck I can’t take more, please. You’re so mu- _uuhh_ …” Your eyes roll back as your draconic lover picks up a rhythm, lifting your legs by your knees to push them further against you. She wants you laid open before her and that’s how she’ll have you. 

The horned heiress rolls her hips in time, closing her eyes as she grinds herself down on her tail to mix her cum with your own. “Fufu~ thank you, my dear, for telling me of this human wisdom.” A wicked smile plays onto her face and she slowly opens her eyes. They glow an ominous, alluring green in the dim light. “I must see- _hah!_ \- what else I can fit inside you. **Wouldn’t you like that**?”


	11. f!Malleus | eating out, teeny possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Okay but like hear me out for a second Ane-san! Imagine sitting under Fem!Malleus’s desk and eating her out every so often. Poor Mal has been working oh so hard for everyone in the valley of thorns... it’s only fair that someone returns the favor, no? Her desk is big enough for you to sit under comfortably and Mal even gives you a soft pillow for your knees to rest on as you lap at her delicious folds.

She likes you this way, hidden away from everyone except herself. Just feeling the warmth of your presence near her is a comfort, whether you’re kissing, licking, sucking on her folds or not. When you’re just sitting beneath her with your head resting against her knee, tracing soft patterns onto the skin of her thigh, f!Malleus feels a peace rare for one of her status. 

That gentle peace doesn’t last for long. She’ll feel you shift beneath her desk and hear you position yourself in some way. You might even reach your hand up to press gently against her stomach, asking her to sit back for you. Of course she complies, relaxing back into the plush cushioning of the black armchair. Feeling your breath dust her skin as you travel kisses up her legs, she sighs. 

“Again...? Is there nothing that will satiate you?” She chuckles, more than aware of the still warm wetness between her legs from your previous loving. 

You smile against her skin and inch her legs further apart with your hands. Even though you’re technically below her, there’s something about having such a powerful woman at your mercy like this that makes your heart beat that little extra quicker. Using your fingers you part her folds, still glistening in the dim light, and lick a long stripe upward. 

Malleus is quiet but you can hear her content hum peak when you flick her clit with your tongue. Even after however long it’s been (remember the sun was up when you both began but it’s long dark by now) she’s shown no signs of needing to slow down or stop. 

“The insatiable one is you, my Lady.” You purr and lower your lips to kiss her inner folds, slowly working your way to her hole. 

“I’ve told you- nn!” Her hand reaches to grip your head when you start to lap at the source of her cum. The thighs that frame your face tense and relax as she regains control of herself. “You are to call me Malleus. Especially when we’re being so intimate.”

You hum as well as you can with your tongue licking inside her and use your fingers to teasingly rub her clit in little circles. Her body is so soft and warm, moreso than other people are. What you wouldn’t give to stay like this with her, responsibilities for either of you be damned. To just be with her, for her to command you to drop to your knees and stick out your tongue for her whenever she desired...

With a small gasp you pull away from her to replace your tongue with your other fingers. Leaning your head on her thigh, you look up at her. “Of course, my Malleus.”

Your lover’s eyes flash a dangerous green, the type of danger that makes you clench in anticipation. 

Her forked tongue licks her lips as she growls deeply. “Good, _my_ human.”


	12. f!naga!Jamil | Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: I see your naga!Jamil and raise you naga!femJamil. Hot snake lady holding fem!MC hostage with her tail. Jamil was originally planning to eat the human who wandered into her territory, but maybe she’ll keep this one. The way her prey trembles in her coils is adorable. Jamil is going to take MC into her cave and show her what that forked tounge do...👈😎👈

The softness of her scales does nothing to soothe you. Alongside her body sliding across the ground, you can hear a faint, tuneful sound echoing through the empty halls. The ringing rises and falls lazily as it approaches you. 

“To trespass into my territory yet not have the decency to look at me when you’re caught... you know I don’t need to hypnotize you to kill you, right?” 

Your breath catches in your throat. Nobody had warned you that she would sound so... you deny the thought, desperate to think up a way out of this misunderstanding, but your body doesn’t and shivers within the naga’s grasp. A weak sound escapes you as her tail tightens its hold around your waist, as if she’s trying to squeeze another reaction out of you. Your arms are free but without anything to hold all they’re useful for is guarding your face from her gaze.

A chuckle comes from your right. “Even when death is staring them in the face, humans look away. It makes you more fun to hunt than the other species, I’ll give you that. But why even risk it? You’re no hunter or tamer, not with that pitiful excuse for a travelling bag. Obviously you’re able to see, so there’s no way that you missed my little warnings as you approached.” Her voice slides from one side to the other, disappearing for a second only to return next to your ear. The warnings were no doubt the scattered bones and ruined armor that decorates the pathways leading to the naga’s lair. You recognized the royal crests on some and had no idea about the others. Great warriors had fallen by her hand. 

“Unless you _ignored_ my warnings, human.” Something forked and wet tickles your neck. “I wonder... are you here for a reason or did you wander in here with your head in the clouds?” You never knew it was possible to hear a smirk in someone’s voice before now. 

Your arms are nudged outward by long fingers, yet she doesn’t try to pull your hands away. Feeling her naked chest press against your clothed one you can’t help but gulp. Is she really teasing you?

With her head between your arms, you feel her tilt it. “So? Can’t you speak?” You feel something light against your lips- her breathing.

“I-” You squeak and pause to try and gather yourself. “I can. I’m not here to kill or tame or hunt you, I just... I thought that, if the legends were real, I wanted to meet you.” 

“How brave of you. Was it really just meeting me you wanted? There are many powerful nagas, were-kins and what have you, what was it about me that enticed you?” Her hands slip beneath your own, removing them from your face. You keep your eyes firmly closed, even when she presses a little kiss to the tips of two of your fingers. 

It’s difficult to focus on words when you can feel her long tongue wrapping around your fingers, pulling them into her mouth so she can suck on them with a dirty moan. “I-I, I’ve seen you before. Once, it was last month. I thought you w- nh, please...”

Your fingers are pulled from her mouth. “You thought I was what?” 

“I thought you were beautiful! You were lying on the ground sleeping and I couldn’t help but look at you. Your hair and scales shone in the sunlight and I could see your eye makeup shimmering beneath it as well. Even though you hadn’t cast your magic on me I felt entranced. I had to come here ag- ah!” 

Your moan surprises you as something warm slithers beneath your skirts and prods against your clothes heat. It can’t be her fingers, you can feel that it’s thicker and smoother than them as it rubs along your outer folds.

As your legs relax, you realize. _“Smooth, thick, and warm like the coils around my waist. It can’t be-!!”_

“My tail tip is sensitive, you know. So when I put it here-” The tip aligns beneath your hole and pushes up, soaking your underclothes with your arousal. “-I can feel how _wet_ you are.”

“Let your hands come down and open your eyes, my human.” She purrs, caging you against her with her arms over your shoulders. “I promise I won’t use my magic on you. If I did, **breaking you wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying**.”

Intruding in the land that she has worked so hard to take for herself is an offense worthy of death. But for you, she thinks eternal servitude will do


	13. f!Sebek | Futa, breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Hello Ane-san, I hope the holidays are treating you well! 💜 Since requests are open I was wondering if I could request a futa!character of your choice breeding their S/O? I’ve seen people talk about this in passing on a few other blogs but nothing concrete written yet and I’m *so* thirsty for this idea. I genuinely do not have a preference for which character you choose as I’d let any of them breed me. I guess it’s just the character that speaks to your muse for this prompt? OwO

Did you know that the origin of f!Sebek’s name is thought to mean ‘to impregnate’? You’ll definitely remember, especially since you can do nothing but moan helplessly down at her. She has you in her strong arms, holding you in place above her while her cock slams into you. Your hole is soaked from both of your previous releases, making it all the more easy for her to stretch your walls apart. Cum drips out from you with each thrust, coating your thighs. 

_Sh-she’s really going to breed me! I thought it was just dirty talk but I can feel my womb filling up more and more each time she cums. It feels so full, so good!_

“S-Sebe~k!” You tremble. 

Golden eyes snap up to your own. Sebek’s gaze had been set between the two of you, watching your hole swallow up her cock, but your voice would pull her away from anything. Her brow is still furrowed as usual but her mouth lies open, panting from effort and lust. It gives you the perfect view of her pointed fangs and you both falter, feeling how you tighten around her. 

“Again.” She demands. Her hands slide down to hold onto your waist and you hear the wet slide of your hips being pushed down to meet with Sebek’s own. You’ve taken all of her countless times by now but your eyes roll back nonetheless as you feel the head of her cock sink deeper and deeper inside. 

Sebek’s eyes flicker back down just in time to see the rest of her disappear into you. With your folds spread she can see your clit poking out. Her hand releases you to pinch it.

_The pleasure shoots through your body and you straighten up. I don’t know what to do! My brain can’t decide between shying away from overstimulation or- AH- or rubbing against her for more! Please, please, don’t stop. Play with my pussy forever, Sebek!_

All that comes out of your mouth is a chain of desperate, empty “uh-huhs” but Sebek understands. Her fingers grip into your waist firmly and rolls your wet clit easily between her fingers. The hold she has on you prevents you from jerking away, making you grind down on her dick instead. 

Anything seems to turn you on even more; the fact that she only needs one hand to keep you in place causes you to squirm. _I can feel it! Her pulsing inside me- my walls squeezing her! Please, please, please-_ “P-please, Sebek, please!”

You hear something low and guttural- almost a growl- but Sebek doesn’t give you the time to think about it. She grinds her hops upward, grinding into you with quick, shallow thrusts. “Once more, again! My-” Her voice quietens significantly. “My mate.”

 _Mate?_ “M-mate... yes, yes! Sebek- yes- my mate.” You chatter absently. Once you call her that, you see Sebek’s eyes sharpen for just a moment until she pulls your head forward to kiss you. She’s fierce and unrelenting, for once paying no heed to how her fangs prick against your tongue or cheeks. Your arms wrap around her head, your fingers burying in her messy hair and she moans when you tug. 

Her hips slam up into yours once more before you feel the familiar warmth flood into you. You’re so sensitive that even the slight twitching of her cock as it releases is too much and you whine into Sebek’s mouth. Your mate pulls back enough to press a proper kiss against your lips and her tongue even pokes out to lick you, like she’s comforting you. 

“Was...” You start, pausing when you shudder. You can feel her excess cum leaking out of you. “Was that... good? Sebek?”

She lowers you down from her face and you rest your chin between her breasts. “Just wait. I’m still...” Sebek looks away and her cheeks flush even more. 

“You’re still releasing, _my mate_?” You smile. 

You laugh at her proceeding spluttering and telling you how you can’t just CALL her that!


	14. f!Epel | Futa, face fucking, dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Hiii😳😳 Can I please request futa!(insert Pomefiore character of your choosing) x fem!reader? You can choose the story line as well! Thank you 😳😳😳 ;]c

“You look so fuckin’ hot like this.” f!Epel huffs above you. Her hands, tangled in your hair, hold your head in place as she fucks your mouth. Spit and precum drips down from your lips in a continuous drool, soaking your chin and chest. You use one hand to smear the mess over your front, soaking your front with a shine, while the other is flat on the ground in front of you to keep you balanced. You feel like a wet, sticky state but Epel loves it, so you’re not complaining. 

Being with you has always helped to take the edge off. Your girlfriend seems cursed by an air of delicate femininity, something her butch self regards with hate. Is it really so hard for people to get the message after the second, third, _fourth_ time she tells them she doesn’t want to ‘clean herself up’ and wear a damn dress? Would it kill people to mind their own business and keep to themselves when they assume that she’s the bottom just because she’s shorter and ‘cuter’?

Your head is yanked forward almost cruelly, crashing your face against her crotch as you feel her head bump your throat. With a choking moan you look up at her. Your eyes are finally spilling over with the tears that have been threatening escape for the past few minutes. 

Epel smirks down at you. Slowly, she lets you pull your head back until her arms stop so there’s still a significant amount of her length in you. Your throat is so warm around her cock and the way your crying makes you tighten around her... it’s like you’re begging her to cum. 

“Aw, did I surprise ya?” 

Unable to move your head, you hum. “Mhm.”

The fingers in your hair dig down, Epel’s nails scratching your scalp. “Little whore, y’know what that does to me. You want me t’ cum that bad? Just can’t wait for me to fill your mouth up, can you?”

 _Yes!_ You want to tell her. _I want you to come in my mouth, Epel, I want to feel your cum going down my throat when I swallow. I want- I need you!_ But without the use of your mouth, you settle for moaning and fondling your breasts for her. You muster the most pitiful, needy look you can to look up at her with, hoping that your efforts match your needs. 

When Epel tilts her head and her lips soften to a smile, you know you’ve succeeded. “So cute.” She murmurs, brushing your hollowed cheek with her hand. “I suppose, since you’ve asked so nicely-”

Her hips return to pistoning in and out of your mouth. This time you can tell she’s close: her breathing isn’t as controlled, coming out in bursts of airy “ah”s, and her legs are beginning to shake. If you were to put your hand on her thighs you know you’d feel the arousal dripping from her pussy. 

“I-I-” Is all she manages before throwing her head back. “M-yaaaah!” 

Finally, she releases into you. You try to swallow us much as you can to feel it sliding down your throat, but your girlfriend has been so pent up that there’s too much for you at once. You cough and her cum sprays over her dick while the rest trails out of your mouth, her taste mixing with the salt of your tears. 

Once she’s finished she lets you go. Her hands fall to her side as you pull back, huffing and swallowing. Epel lowers her head down to find you kneeling in front of her, destroyed by her yet still looking up to her for more.

“I love you.” She sighs in bliss.


	15. f!Ace, f!Cater | Bullying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Why should I be content with only ONE red hair bully when f!Cater exist as well.
> 
> Fem!Ace x Fem!Cater paring up to ✨bully✨ me
> 
> Sigh..... Oh to be the favorite loserkidd of the popular bully girls.......... All of them stepping on me........ Yes.....

Oh they _love_ you. 

No matter where you are, it seems you can’t escape **f!Ace’s** patronizing voice. For a long time you tried to hide how it really made you feel, how it made you want to act just as pathetic as she said you were just to see if she could muster something worse. 

The day she finally found out had her cornering you in a bathroom stall, pushing you around while she told you how gross you were for grinding yourself to orgasm on her shoe. "No way!” She had laughed when you took your soaked panties off at her command. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it! I guess you want to walk around without any panties covering you up, huh? You _pervert_.”

**f!Cater** is her own brand of bully. You’re sure she knew about how Ace... treated you but you’ll be damned if she was ever going to do anything about it. That is, other than closing in on you herself. 

She isn’t as bratty as Ace, in fact she even acts sorta couple-y with you! She’ll tell you how cute you sound when she surprises you with a hug, she’ll smile when you eat from the fork she’s holding, she might even give you a peck on the cheek to say goodbye! And leave you tied to a chair with a vibrator pressed against your clit. 

Your Cay-chan would never post lewd photos of you on her account! But she’ll take a selfie with you while you’re moaning against the mouth gag that’s underneath your face mask. You worry about people being able to see a wet patch on the front of your mask but she’ll just pat you on your head and say “Let your senpai take care you of you, okay~?” She can be so hard to read at times that you almost with you were back with Ace. 

The pair of them is interesting because at times you feel like Cater’s dominating both you and Ace. 

You yelp at Ace tugging your hair for the fifth time. You can let her rut against your mouth to her heart’s content but it’ll never be enough. Like she says, you’re just so useless for this type of thing- for _any_ thing. You really are lucky that she lets you anywhere near her. 

But at hearing your sad sound, Cater pulls away from Ace’s lips. The two are standing while you’re kneeling naked beneath them. You can’t see them since Ace’s skirt is over your head, but you’ve been able to hear their moaning and kissing since the start. 

“Ace, be a little nicer to her, won’t you?”

You hear Ace huff above you. “She’s our bitch, isn’t she? I can treat her however I want. Hey, isn’t that right?” She pulls your head back from her core, bumping you against Cater’s leg. 

“Y-yes.” You nod, desperate to find approval in their cold eyes. 

“Mm, even so.” Cater brushes a lock of hair out of your face. “She’s my sweet little kouhai. It’s my duty to take care of her. And don’t forget, Ace-” Her voice drops. “If you’re going to behave like a brat, I might as well start treating you like one.” 

If it was you Cater was talking to, you would be apologizing immediately. But Ace isn’t you, so she rolls her eyes and lets go of your head. “If you want to use her just say so. Don’t try that crap with me.” She lifts her foot and kicks you back in the chest but even you spot the sudden flush in her cheeks. You land with a squeak on the floor. 

“Thanks, babes~♪” Cater sing-songs. When she looks down at you between her legs her grin turns mean. “Aw, my poor kouhai. Your knees must be so sore! Lucky for you, your face makes a good seat. **Stick your tongue out and I’ll take care of the rest, okay**?”


	16. f!Trey, f!Cater | DUBCON, exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Oh, imagine f! Carter & f! Trey teaming up on you ( maybe because you’ve been spending too much time with f! Adeuce recently and they’re starting to get jealous? 👀)
> 
> NOTE: Tagged as dubcon because you/the reader is into what's happening but it's pretty rough.

“What was that~?” 

You gasp as Trey lifts herself off of your face. Finally you can breathe properly, if only for a second or two. If you could you would use your hands to try and hold her above you but you know that would result in just another punishment. You keep your hands where they are, gripping the edge of the table under you.. “T-Trey-” 

_Snap_! 

“Ah-ah!” She twists her body around to grab a length of your hair and pulls hard, silencing you with a cry of pain, “You’ve forgotten already. Naughty girls who ignore their senpais get ignored in turn!” 

_Snap_! 

“I’m sorry!” You sob, struggling underneath her. “Senpai! Senpai I- I’m sorry for not spending more time with you. I didn’t mean to forget the tea party we were meant to have, please believe me.” 

You’re lying across one of the tea tables right now, the utensils either been pushed to the side or thrown on the ground altogether when the two girls had manhandled you down onto the tabletop. While Trey held your head down by your jaw, Cater pulled off your shoes and pants, leaving them in a pile under your feet. Helplessly you had struggled against them, begging them not to expose you out in the open like this, but your pleas were either met with teasing or weren’t met at all. Not unlike now. 

After another snap from her phone's camera, Cater speaks up. “Aww, poor little kouhai. I’d believe her if her pussy didn’t squeeze around my fingers every time you hurt her, Trey.” 

“A-ah, Cater-senpai, don’t.” But it’s no use. Cater’s fingers mercilessly pump in and out of you, staining the white tablecloth with your juices. You can’t even try to close your legs because she’s standing between them, blocking your knees with her own. She would use her other hand to stir your pussy as well if she wasn’t busy taking pictures for her collection. 

You know she’s going to tease you with them later on, sending you pictures of her hand spreading your wet folds or your lips sucking on Trey’s clit. Sometimes she’ll sit next to you at lunch or even in class and look at her ‘special’ photos with you, talking about them like they’re just innocent pictures. _“Don’t look away, you’re so cute in that one!” “You should wear that outfit again because it suits you so much.” “Pff, I have to show Trey-chan this one. Don’t let me forget~.”_

“Is that right?” Trey hums. “Stick your fingers in deep for a second, Carter.” 

“Ri~ght.” 

Cater shoves her fingers as deep as they can go, curling them against your soft hole. Your hips lift off of the table when you feel her thumb circling your clit. Trey yanks on your hair again, harder, and muffled your cry of pain by pulling you up to press your mouth against her lower lips. Uncontrollably your legs tremble, trying to lift up onto the table so you can push yourself away, only to be shouldered off of any found purchase by Cater. 

“She did it again! So tight... She’s totally getting off on being treated like this.” You hear Cater say. Trey lets go of your hair and your head falls back against the table with a bump. 

“I knew she would.” Trey tells Cater. “She’s the kind of person who acts scandalized but secretly loves being treated like the fuckhole she is.” She turns and looks back at you with a smile before lifting herself off of you. You don’t even try to get up as she sits next to you on the table, sure that she would just push you back down if you tried. “It’s what she deserves for passing us up in favor of her little friends. Isn’t it?” She asks you. 

“Y-yes, senpai.” 

Cater walks up the side of the table next to you. There’s a pink blush over her cheeks and she’s sucking on her fingers- the ones that were inside you just a moment ago. “Mm, since she wants to cum so badly, let’s make her.” She leans her hand against the table, looming above you. “Over and over.” 

Your heart skips. “N-no, no!” You turn to Trey. “Senpai, not out here! Someone might see.” 

The green-haired woman tilts her head and pouts her lips. “Don’t worry, anyone who finds you would only be able to if they were really trying. Nobody’s going to see you getting fucked like a slut unless they want to.” Her hand reaches down and gently brushes some hair out of your face. “You’ve been doing very well with your punishment so far. We’re both very impressed. Keep this up and we’ll do something extra nice afterwards.” 

Reassured, you lean into Trey’s touch. They let you calm down for a moment so you can gather your thoughts. With your eyes closed you can only hear Cater whine like a puppy and hear Trey say “Oh, fine.” When you open your eyes you see that Trey had lifted up her other hand for Cater to rest her chin on. 

“Okay.” The two women look down at you when you speak. “I’m ready.” 

“For?” Cater asks. 

“For you to… to punish me. To treat me like a f-fuckhole.” The two smile. Cater grins lazily while Trey regards you with a warmer but darker smile of her own.

“ **Good**.”


	17. top!Ruggie | Misc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Top!Ruggie has me shaking — this boy has been kicked around so much in his life, imagine him getting a taste of power in bed for the first time. Maybe his partner is inexperienced and asks him to take the lead? Maybe they just want to be a pillow prince/princess/royal for a night? Either way, he gets to call the shots and it’s all he can think about anymore.

Ruggie knows how to use his top powers with responsibility so he would treat you RIGHT! You treat him well, he treats you well, and sometimes him treating you means fucking you into your bedsheets for the night. 

Hyena boys being more submissive is a well-known, er, fact, but let’s not forget that they act such a way to impress their mates! You can tell when he’s horny- and how horny he is- by how much he offers to do for you, really. Walking with you for company or picking something up for you? That’s just him. But when he goes out of his way? When you find a pen you thought you’d lost, or come back to find your bed has been made, or a tear in your top has been sewn up, or someone who’s been bothering you apologizes as they nurse a broken nose? He is _down_. Likewise if you do things for him. He’s going to be so touched! ~~and so are you- //shot~~

If you yourself are more of a top or a dom then he’s not going to be too fussed about being more submissive in bed. So long as you let him have his turn when he needs to, of course. 

He’s so used to having to share or steal things. Not that he’s bitter about it! But the fact that you’re his without question does so much to turn him on. He’s not a jealous guy but he does like to stake his claim on you...

“R-Ruggie!” You hiss. What had started off as a little kiss was quickly getting hotter by the second. He’s got you pressed up in the corner of the wall and is sucking a hickie onto your neck. Technically nobody can see you two but all it takes is for someone to walk around the corner. 

He just moans in reply, pressing his body up against your own. Beyond your cute sounds, he’s listening closely to your surroundings, making sure nobody’s getting too close. Ruggie has few qualms about doing things in public places but in public is a different thing, he would say. Nobody needs to see you but him and he doesn’t want anybody but you to see him when he’s like this. 

**You’re the only one he wants to share himself with.**


	18. Riddle, Cater, Sebek, Idia | Onee-chan kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Not me having an onee-chan and a mommy kink 😔😔 gimme me the boys with mommy issues I will take care of them really well ✨
> 
> NOTE: I'm not into mommy kink so I went with onee-chan!

Let’s address the elephant in the room: **Riddle**. Dear, sweet boy who is admittedly one of my favs, I just wanna look after him ;w; Even if he has a bratty moment here and there he’d be very clear about what he wants and how he wants it. Make sure to praise him on how well-spoken he is and how much onee-chan appreciates it! I can’t decide whether he wouldn’t want ‘rules’ or would, but in the latter case please be thoughtful in how many and how severe the rules you set for him are depending on the scene. Don’t change from rather lax rules to very harsh ones midway through and vice versa- it will genuinely upset and confuse him. Whether you’re shorter or taller than him, he’ll love resting his head against your chest and listening to your heart while you pet his head.

Let’s also consider, just for a moment, **Sebek**. The boy is starved for praise and recognition, I would say. Encourage him when he says he wants to improve, reminding him how hard-working he his! Expect him to detail all the good things he’s done and then get veeery quiet once he ends his report and calls you “onee-chan”. He’s just as quiet as you jerk him off where he stands, working his cock with one hand and cradling his face with the other. After he cums, tell him that you noticed you hungry he said he was earlier and hold up the cum that pooled in your palm. Tell him how good he is as he laps at it; eating up everything onee-chan has for him!

If you want to go into... odd territory, imagine **Cater** with an onee-chan kink. I don’t imagine him with one but if he did, he would either like a 100% sweet and submissive onee-chan or a totally mean and unforgiving dominant onee-san. If he sensed either energy from you he would avoid you, not interested in seeing what would happen if you were stuck in a room together. But when you are alone ~~broken elevator syndrome lol~~ he finds that he actually enjoys your company. A sweet onee-chan attitude has him guiltily dreaming about choosing you to be his trusted ‘first time’, about you telling him how good he feels inside you and how you want to be his every time. On the other hand, a sharper onee-san personality will have him in denial, confused about why he’s getting hard when he thinks about the time you stepped on him chest while he was on his back. Poor guy can’t catch a break either way. Won’t you help him figure things out?

You know who’s probably developed an onee-chan kink? **Idia**. There are only so many videogames with caring, knowing onee-chans and onee-chan figures before you get a thing for them. Keep in mind that this character archetype tends to get killed off tragically, so he might actually feel protective over you. He’ll want you to stay in his room with him, petting his hair or cleaning his ears while he rests his head on your lap. If you’re walking around outside be prepared to feel like you’re being watched- because you are. By him. Tell him off well enough and he’ll stop... or don’t, and let him stew in jealousy over how intimately onee-chan is touching herself without him. (Please be cautious and make sure Ortho **never** overhears Idia calling you onee-chan because he will, innocently, be overjoyed about the idea of having a big sis and want to call you it himself.)


	19. f!sub!Riddle | TITTIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Please do a f!riddle dominated by a busty reader UWU
> 
> NOTE: You're gfs in this because I wanted to do something cute.

f!Riddle’s so cute, trying to keep herself balanced on your lap as she rides your strap. This is the first time in a while she’s both had the time to be intimate and that she’s been able to earn that time with you. It was always one or the other this past month: either she’d been a good girl but had to be somewhere else, or she’d been too bratty for you to fuck her. It’s not like she’s been able to release on her own- masturbating isn’t the same unless you’re making her do it. 

But she’s finally riding you now. Her hands grip the arm rests of the chair so she can lift herself up on your lap and take your strap inside her. Since she’d been so patient you had even let her choose which dildo she wanted. 

“You’ve proved me wrong, Riddle.” She hears you hum. “This is far from too big for you. I wish you could see how it slides into your pussy so perfectly. Are you sure you’ve not been practicing with it while I’m not here?” 

“No, no, I haven’t.” Riddle shakes her head, opening her eyes to look up at you. But that was a mistake because almost as soon as she does her eyes fall down to your breasts. If only you were fucking her, then they would be bouncing up and down the way she likes. At the thought, her face flushes red and she shuts her eyes again. 

“What are you thinking about, Riddle?” 

She feels your hand on her head and she whimpers. “Your breasts. They’re just so big I- I keep looking at them!”

“You’re allowed to look at me. You’re my girlfriend, after all.”

 _Girlfriend_! Her heart jumps, and not just because she just hit a certain spot. Reassured, she looks back at you, unashamed to keep her eyes on your breasts. Subconsciously, she sucks the inside of her cheeks. 

You roll her eyes, knowing that she won’t take the next step unless you explicitly allow her to. You could have her beg with her eyes and just ignore her... but you need to feel her mouth on you. 

Pushing your breasts together in your hands, you order her. “Suck on me, Riddle. Lick me, kiss me, touch me, whatever you want.”

She’s on you in less than a second, almost burying her face in your tits. For a moment that’s what she does, before she lifts her head and places her lips upon your left nipple. A small kiss is offered before she sticks her pink tongue out and starts to press small, short laps with the end of her tongue against you. She can’t hold herself back for long and soon her lips are wrapped around your nipple, sucking almost diligently while her tongue rubs against the tip. 

Through her nose she lets out a sigh. She looks up at you through fluttering red eyelashes, asking without her voice. 

You rest your hand on her head and smile. “This is what you want to do for a while, isn’t it? You’ve been such a good girl, just rest here on me for a while, okay? Your girlfriend’s here to look after you.”

Riddle shuts her eyes and slows down to a lazy grind on your dildo, focusing on the feeling of it stretching her apart. The sound of her suckling is all that’s heard, along with your intermittent kissing of her forehead.


	20. f!Divus | Petplay, masochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f!Divus takes care of you after a session with f!Vil.

"My brave little pup." 

You perk up amidst the haze. That's master's voice! Opening your eyes, you see Divus looking down at you with a smirk. Instinctively you open your mouth to greet her but quickly close it. 

"Remembering that Vil told you ‘no speaking’?" You nod. "Good girl. Well, Vil's finished with you for now. I sent her away to clean herself up while I look after you.” She kneels beside you on the carpeted floor. You’re leaning back against the bed with your hands cuffed behind you. The kneeling position you had been in for Vil fucking your mouth with her strap had collapsed once she said she was done with you. The position left your heat exposed and dripping. 

“You did so well, pup, I'm very impressed." Her peaceful expression betrays her action- her hand goes down and cups over your heat. Overstimulated from Vil's treatment, your hips shy away from her touch. 

Undeterred, Divus flattens her palm against your folds. "I'm going to give you a treat for doing so well." Her ring and index fingers easily slip inside to rub against your walls. Meanwhile her thumb harshly presses against your swollen clit. 

Unable to speak, all you can do is whine and gasp pitifully. _It hurts! Master, it hurts! But... master's doing it, so it feels good... I want this! Please, please hurt me more, master!_

Whether your body moves into or away from Divus' touch, her hand closely follows. “Stay.” You hear her command and you try, you truly try, not to move for her. But it’s so difficult! Tears begin to prick your eyes from the mix of painful pleasure and your unwilling disobedience. 

And Divus notices, because she notices everything about you. She leans down, a sadistic grin painting her face. "Is it too much? Too bad. I saw how you ignored Vil’s orders earlier, pup. How is she meant to learn if you won’t teach her? A selfish pup is a naughty pup, or have you forgotten? Maybe I need to take you away for some more private training. I have missed having you all to myself, you know. Taking some time to whip you back into shape would do all of us some good, wouldn’t it? Speak." 

“Yesh!” You gasp, your mind and voice slurred. “I wa- Iwanmore! Masterrr! Please!” 

Divus hums approvingly. “ _Good girl_.”

The orgasm that tears through your body is nothing compared to earlier but it’s far more torturous. Divus’ fingers may as well be pulling it out of you with how your body seizes up and away from her, desperate for reprieve. Your pussy tightens weakly around her and finally you let out a sob. 

“Ohh, poor thing.” Divus coos coldly, as if making you cry wasn’t her goal from the moment she came over to you. She turns her head and kisses where your tears roll, licking up the salt that tastes so sweet to her.


	21. sub!Silver | Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The classic ‘you wake him up with the power of horny’ scenario. Reader is gn.
> 
> Partly written for sunnyxty (sunny-xty on tumblr).

Silver blinks, trying to dash the sleep from his mind. _Not again..._ He mentally sighs, only for that sigh to actually escape his mouth and turn into a low groan as it leaves his lips. His brow furrows in confusion. _Why...? It feels like something is..._ Opening his eyes fully, he lifts his head to inspect the odd feeling. 

When he sees someone’s hand on his crotch a surge of adrenaline shoots through his body, telling him to fight and to get the assailant off of him. But, as quickly as it boiled up, the feeling melts away when he looks up and sees you. Realizing that it’s your hand rubbing his cock through his pants, he moans heavily.

“Sorry.” He hears and turns his head to you. You’re smiling down at him apologetically but he can see in your eyes that you’re not sorry at all. Beside him, you’re half-kneeling with one leg folded under you and the other stretched out almost parallel to his own body. In this position it’s like he’s been laid out specially for you. “Did I wake you up?” 

Seeing that smile, combined with how you’re touching him, his hips push up into your hand. If he could just get you to move your hand a little- no! He last remembers being outside, training. He glances around and sure enough finds his sword, abandoned next to him on the grassy forest floor. 

"Wait. Not out here- we can't-" 

"Sil~ _ver_..." Silver knows to trust you when you laugh, so your chuckle makes him shut his mouth. That, and the fact your hand is now holding his length with your pointer finger brushing over the head. "In the past ten minutes I've been stroking you, nobody has walked past. Even if they did, I don't think they'd find us lying down in the bushes like this." 

"Ten minutes?" So that was why his dream had begun to get... wet, after a while. _That whole time, I was being teased. What else happened before I woke up?_ More awake now, Silver can see that his shirt has been unbuttoned further down that he usually wears it. He gulps when he registers the slight wetness of his nipples which rub against the shirt fabric. Did you lick your fingers to toy with him? Or did you lean down and suck on them yourself until they were erect? His cock twitches at the thought and knowing that you must have felt it too only makes him more desperate. 

"That's right. If you want to, we can go somewhere else. Anywhere you want." He closes his eyes when you lean in, comfortable in your warmth. "Or do you want me to decide for you?" 

He shudders. "Nngh, you... decide for me..." 

You press a little kiss against his neck, sweet and quick, and slide your hand under his pants. “Just relax, Silver. You’ve been working so hard; you always are. So, let me look after you...”


	22. Leona | Male futa, overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Know which male futas I'd love to overstimulate to the point of ruin? (All of them, really BUT-) The third year dorm leaders.

Leona growls under his breath as you lick up his length. You’ve been giving all of your attention to it so far, paying no heed to his pussy whatsoever. Every time you swivel your tongue around the head of his cock all he can think is how he wants it to be inside him! While you’ve made him cum so many times, the fact that you’ve neglected touching him lower down is driving his body crazy. Just because orgasms hit both places doesn’t mean you should only focus on one! 

Even so, he doesn’t move from lying back on his bed. A few times he tries to lift his hips- just to make you notice his heat, at least!- only for your hands to keep them pinned down. 

In the back of his mind, he knows that this is you getting back at him for wanting you to do all the work in bed. Exactly how is it his fault that you know just how to make him squirm? Besides, don’t you like taking control? You always coo about how good he’s being for you, so how is this any different? “ _You’re probably thinking ‘you make me do everything, so I’ll do anything I want’, huh?_ ” He wonders in the brief moment your mouth isn’t on him. 

“Does this feel good, Leona?” He hears you ask. Lifting his head, he finds you looking up at him with an innocent look that would fool anyone else. Real cute he knows that smile is trying to hold back a smirk. Two can play at the teasing game.

“It could feel a lot better.” 

You frown. Uh oh, that’s not the expression he expected. He was going for ‘piss you off enough that you’d call him a brat and fuck him’, not ‘just piss you off’. Before he can say anything more, you push yourself up off of your front. “If that’s how it is, then maybe you should just take care of yourself.” You tell him and slide off, coming to stand at the side of the bed.

“No- oi!” The speed that Leona goes to sit up and grab your hand is probably the fastest he’s moved of his own volition in months. “I didn’t say that! You’ve been ignoring me this whole time, of course it could be better. You know that.” 

You look down at him. So naked and desperate, enough that he would risk winding you up for a reaction. While his expression is angry, his wide pupils give away his arousal. That, and his straining cock and wet pussy. His ears are lowered cutely against his hair in a silent beg. But you don’t want silence. 

“What do I know? You have to be clear.”

Leona narrows his eyes. “Fuck me already.” Then, like he’s remembering himself. “Please.”


End file.
